


trouble

by colsamcarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colsamcarter/pseuds/colsamcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam/vala fanmix. only platonic if you squint. electonica, pop, pop/rock</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck on quite a few of the rarer stargate pairings recently, and decided to make a few mixes since the only sg1 mixes out there tend to be sam/jack or daniel/vala, both of which I love (multishipper) but I wish there was a little more variety.

1\. The Wire | HAIM  
2\. Hang With Me | Robyn  
3\. 400 Lux/Paper Planes | Lorde vs. M.I.A  
4\. Sleeping With A Friend | Neon Trees  
5\. Closer | Tegan and Sara ft. Kurt Hugo Schneider  
6\. I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You | Black Kids  
7\. Girls Chase Boys | Ingrid Michaelson  
8\. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun | Starfucker  
9\. Hang With Me (reprise) | Robyn mx. Starsmith  
10\. Magic | Coldplay

[listen on 8tracks ](http://8tracks.com/colsamcarter/trouble-a-sam-vala-fanmix)// [download](http://www.omgcatz.com/)


End file.
